


To the stars

by Whodatgirl



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 05:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18218834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whodatgirl/pseuds/Whodatgirl
Summary: Giving this a try. Been a while sense I wrote anything. I've read so many amazing stories on this site and wanted to try and give back a small piece of the joy that I have received.





	To the stars

Today was the day, it had to be. Sansa had been denying the and ignoring it. It was econd nature. She had been denying and ignoring her feelings for days, then weeks and then years. She felt like a coward when she counted back to that fateful realization nearly a decade ago that had caused the access of her world to shift. Maybe she had hoped that at some point it would shift back or maybe it was the fact that it’s new position was so precarious that if she dared to breath a word it would come crashing down and she wasn’t prepared for that. She would loose so much more than just a fantasy.  
Her family wasn’t exactly know for there level heads or ability to play it cool. That had been clear after Robb’s crush on the new girl in high school. Arya and Bran could not get through a single meal without bring up the fact that Robb was a head over heals a goner. It was only fair that when Arya went all googly eyes about the new kid in her karate class Robb gave as good as he had gotten.  
Sansa had been on the receiving end when she dated Joffrey. To be fair looking back it was so easy to see how she had been overcome by her childish fantasy and glossed over the reality of her relationship. Still it hurt to have her sibling so openly express there dislike even if it was justified. It was easier with Harry. Harry had always been a joke even to her. He was merely a beard to keep herself and the word distracted from what she really wanted but was to afraid to pursue.

Now after a decade of swallowing her feelings, burying them and smothering any attempts at escape she had come against a wall. He was leaving.?  
It still didn’t seem possible. With or without her he was still family and family doesn’t just leave. Not in her experience. Sansa’s childhood had been filled with holidays where family descended upon Winterfell or they stormed the Vale or the river lands. Summer BBQs and winter ski trips. Days on the lake or beach they were all filled with family. No one ever left and over the years and many more had been added. Arya’s karate crush had become a permanent fixture and Robb’s school yard crush was pregnant with their second child.  
No one ever walked away from the pack. They were stronger together.  
Except Jon, they had all thought it was a whim. Then they thought it was an impossibility. The odds were stacked firmly against it. Sansa couldn’t have imagined that Robb, Arya or Ned would have encouraged him if they actually thought it was a possibility. Leave it to Jon Snow to defy all the odds. Out of all the people in the world he had been selected as one of the bravest, smartest, fittest and capable. One of five to be exact that had trained and faced countless trails both physical and mental and had been found worthy.  
In less then a week Jon would be stepping onto a rocket and leave the planet for the next 10 years. His ship would venture out in to the unknown and travel to the edge of our once 9 planted solar system. Another decade, he would be out of her reach even further than now.  
She had been in a panic for nearly six months ripping herself apart trying to decide if it was even fair of her to approach him. This was his choice, he’s dream that he and fought and struggled for. Did she have any right to take that away, did she even want to take it away? But what if she broke down the shell that had been built around her heart and told him. Let him know that the thought of him kept her warm at night, filled her fantasies and inspired her. His passion encouraged her to pursue her own, his drive pushed her further. His caring heart inspired her to help those around her.  
He was brave, gentle and strong. Everything she hadn’t been smart enough to wish for 10 years ago. Everything that filled all her dream and fantasies now. That and luscious those dark curls, deep brown eyes and arms that could easily lift and hold her tight.  
Tonight was the last night, their last night all together. There was no stopping the Starks from throwing an over the top party. Caitlin had gone all out, the house was filled to bursting. The dj had been playing for hours aan had hours to go. Drinks were flowing and the caterer had gone above and beyond. Yet here she was standing out in the balcony, her creamy satin gown not near enough in the evening chill but she couldn’t go back in. Why where they having a party to celebrate Jon leaving. As the people smiled and laughed around her Sansa felt like she was attending a funeral.  
So now she was hiding staring up at the stars that where going to take all her hopes and dreams away from her.  
“I’m sorry, I thought no one would be out here.“ And then he was there, Jon Snow is all his perfection. He had lost his tie somewhere in the festivities. The top few buttons of his shirt now undone and his hair that had been pulled back in a sleek bun when he arrived was now bouncing free. Dark Curls framing his beautiful face and dark eyes.  
“You’re the guest of honor, you’re more then welcome.” she turned her gaze back towards the night sky. She didn’t want him to see the tears that were gathering in her eyes. She wrapped her arms tightly around her body. It was a chilly night but the motion was done in a protective fashion. She was desperately trying to hold herself together and keep her selfish desires at bay.  
It was heat and silk and overwhelming. She felt his suite jacket slide over her shoulder and she was encased in Jon Snow. Her body instinctively inhaled the sent it craved endlessly.  
“What are you doing all alone out here? You’re usually the life of the party. This is my spot to come out and breath and stare up at the stars”  
“your new home.” she tried to hide it but she felt the words squeak and rattle in her throat as she fought to maintain her composure.  
“I suppose they are, though no matter how far I go I will always be closer to here then to them.”  
“but still to far.” She had been drowning her sorrows in champagne. The words slipped out before she could measure there meaning. She had to get out of here and more importantly she had to get out of his coat. It did even more to cloud her mind than the drinks.  
“I suppose.” Jon’s words had a calm study rhythm. Resounding in his deep northern voice. So familiar and soothing. “will you miss me?“ his tone changed and he reminder he of the child that she had met years before desperate for a place he belonged. When she turned to face him she knew that there would be no hiding the tears that filled her eyes. She couldn’t deny the plea in his voice. Not when he had never denied her when she was I need.  
“yes, everyday, I will miss you. I will miss the lost stare from when you are deep in thought, the way you laugh when Arya and Rick on tease you. I’ll miss seeing you walk into a room and squeeze Robbs shoulders, or the way you solemnly stair into my father’s eyes like he is some sort of deity. Please do not doubt that you will be missed and your family will be waiting for you. “  
“Sansa” her names had never sounded so sweet. The light breathy way it escaped his lips almost as if pleading.  
“Jon” she took a step forward with her words. Breaking the bubble of personal space that had been maintained between the two of them for all there lives. She had never felt brave enough to take that small step before but now she knew she had to. Her arms reached around his shoulder and pulled his body to hers. She nestled her head next to his. Her lips resting near his ear. His curls tickling her nose. “you’re family will be waiting for you, I will be waiting for you. “  
His arms slowly reached up to wrap around her. Sansa new it was merely his kindness compelling him to match her gesture. She instantly felt safe and secure as his arms tightened around her body. Pulling her tightly to him. His chin slid against her own, his nose buried I her copper lock and his lips exhaled a warm breath against the shell of her ear.  
“please don’t make me wait.” the whispered words set her on fire. She could feel every point of contact between their bodies erupt in flames. She pulled her head back so her tear clouded sapphire eyes could find his dark and desperate ones. She opened up her mouth but nothing came out. Did he say what she thought? Was it just her hopes hearing what they wanted. She felt lost unable to let go, not willing to walk away but stopped from making that final leap. A giggle of repressed emotions, fear, hope, anxiety and love erupted from her body.  
“screw it.” She let it all go and simple followed her heart, desire and passions. Her lips crashed into his with an intense force. She had never been more demanding in her life. Releasing years of checked emotions she dove in. Knowing that it might break her but knowing that doing nothing definitely would. Her hands slipped into his soft Curls and held on for dear life drinking in the taste, smell and feel of him against her.  
She froze as she heard the shocked gasp escape his lips. Instantly feeling stupid. A stupid little girl that no one ever wanted.  
“Sansa”  
“I’m sorry” the tears that had been threatening escaped started to roll down her cheeks. She moved to leave but his arms stayed in place and she didn’t have the strength to fight them.  
“me too, I should have said something years ago.” His hand slid up her body slipping to the back of her head and pulled her mouth back to his. This time he was demanding and her body was willing to give him whatever he asked for.  
The suite jacket slid from her body suddenly to hot. His hand ghosting over her arms and back, sliding down over the satin fabric that cover her ass. Her own hand pulled against his broad muscled shoulders. Reveling in the strength under her figure tips. Gliding down his sides and dipping into feel a sliver is skin at his waist band. Her figures felt like they had touched fire. Her body leaned into his craving contact. Sansa’s leg rose up of its own accord to slip through the slit of her dress and wrap around his body pushing her core against his thigh.  
She stopped herself not out of any desire but by the thin thread of propriety that pulled at the back of her mind. She almost forcefully pushed her body away from his and faltered on her weak legs. Jon’s eyes where darker than she had ever seen before pupils blown wide as his eyes raked over her body. His shirt was unticked and a few more button undone than before. His hair was a disheveled mess. He was beautiful. Sansa reached out her hand and his quickly rose up to meet it.  
“come with me? I want to make your last night on earth something to remember. “  
“it already is and it isn’t” Sansa’s brow furrowed in confusion. “I’m not going. “  
“of course you are, it’s your dream.”  
“no, it was an escape plan. You’re the dream. The dream that I thought would never be mine.” His hands cradled her face and his forehead rested against her own.  
“I can wait, you’ve worked so hard. I can’t let you walk away for me.” She wanted to push him away but her body wouldn’t respond. Ever cell in her body new that this is where she belonged, in his arms. Her body wad unwilling to fight it even if her mind knew she should.  
“Sansa, I have waited 10 years for you, please don’t make me wait another decade. You are my dream, your enough. More than enough. Please know that. I love you.” This time his lips weren’t demanding. They were soft, caressing and perfect. The delight pull on her lip and top of young begging for her.  
“oh Jon, I love you so much. We don’t have to wait any more.”


End file.
